Fools Rush In
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek is forced to work with the wife he thought he'd never see again. AU. Angst. 2004
1. Chapter 1

************************************

************

**Premise- Morgan and Garcia. Derek is forced to work with the wife he thought he'd never see again. AU. Angst.**

Note-

Right off the bat I want to warn that this plot bunny _will not be _everyone's cup of tea. It is an extremely painful plot line. Its angst, angst and more angst.

The idea got stuck in my head though so I went with it. While some readers will like this, for others it just won't be your thing, and that's all right. I hope you'll come back for my next canon story.

This story is AU. All my AU fics are inspired by Fanatical Writer. I love what she does with her AU world.

The title of this comes from a movie starring Salma Hayek. It is also the title of a song.

****************************

Fools Rush In

Chapter One

Morgan and Garcia

March 2004

Special Supervisory Agent Derek Morgan hated being called into the section director's office. It always made him feel like a bad grade schooler who had to go see the principal. He was known for taking risks and chances in the field that were sometimes regarded as reckless- yet effective and always seemed to work out just the way he had planned.

Not that his bosses_ ever_ took that little fact into consideration afterwards. Nope. The F.B.I. was all about rules and regulations. There was no good excuse to break any standard protocol, in his bosses eyes. He had already been called on the carpet several times in his short three year career working in the Behavioral Analyst Unit.

Today looked to be another one of those days. He searched his mind for what he could have done lately to warrant another talk with SC Erin Strauss but he couldn't think of a thing.

Still he had to have done something because he was sitting across from the very severe looking woman at this very moment. Her eyes bore into him like lasers and he fought the urge to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Agent Morgan."

"Good morning, ma'am."

She flipped open a folder on her desk and glanced at it. Her expression was pissed off. Then again it was always pissed off.

Derek was very lucky he was the type of guy who stayed cool under pressure because otherwise this barracuda of a woman would have him sweating bullets. But he was used to have suspects in the box and using techniques to make them sweat. He'd be damned if she turned it around on him. He saw her tactics coming a mile away.

The way she let the silence linger and linger till the other person in the room said something just to break the tension, thus giving her the upper hand and allowing her to seem in control while the other person floundered for solid ground. That stuff might work on the guys in Computer Crimes but not on agents from the BAU. And that's why it was well known that Strauss hated dealing with their unit.

Derek waited patiently, for what seemed like a couple of long and dragging minutes, for her to speak again. What she said made his heart jump into his throat and all thoughts of staying cool fly out the window.

"You were married on June 7th 2002."

He sat forward in his seat. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes rose and met his. "You were married on June 7th, 2002 in Las Vegas, correct?"

"I don't see what business of anyone's that is!"

"In normal circumstances it would not warrant a second thought for me to care who you choose to make your spouse but in these circumstances it is of great interest to myself and the bureau."

"What..." he choked out the words as his heart pounded so hard in his chest that he was sure she could hear it "What circumstances are you referring to, ma'am?"

"When is the last time you made contact with your wife?"

"I'd rather not discuss the particulars of my marriage. That's my business. Unless you can give me a good reason why I had to take time away from my team to come in here and discuss my very private and personal past then I think it will be very appropriate for me to tell you to butt the hell out. Then for me to walk out of here and head directly to your immediate supervisor's office to discuss why you are rooting around in my life looking for dirt to use against me."

"Agent Morgan, I've heard good things about you from Agent Gideon. He seems to think you're a very bright, hard working young man with great potential. I'll defer to his opinion for now as all I see is a file full of questionable incidents. I must say that your marriage seems to be one of them."

His jaw tightened and ticked. "Why is my marriage an issue? It has nothing to do with my job performance."

"I'd like an answer to when the last time you spoke to your wife was and I'd like it now, agent."

He hated to say it but after a moment he said "June 7th 2002."

"I'm sure you're aware that if you lie to me your job will be on the line so I will assume you are not so foolish as to try and conceal contact you've had with your wife."

"Has something...did something happen to her?"

"She was arrested on October 3rd 2003 in Simi Valley, California and shortly afterwards sentenced to forty five years in federal prison."

Derek's hands rose to rake over his head and his eyes closed. He didn't know all that much about the woman he made his wife but he never thought she'd end up being a criminal. Then again how could he really guess what she might end up doing? Other than_ not _living the rest of her life by his side like she had promised to do. That much he was damn sure a long while ago was how things would go down.

"What was the charge?"

"Multiple counts of violating the Computer Fraud and Abuse Act. Your wife basically hacked into the C.I.A. and thought she wouldn't get caught. According to the confession she gave later it was not the first time either. I can not go into details but your wife went into many places she had no business being. Though she was good enough to get in she just was not quite good enough to get out and avoid detection."

A very long pause as he took this in. He tried to push the image of her sitting in a cell from his mind and tried to not think about if he would ever go and see her. That was something he'd have to figure out later. Right now he needed to know why Strauss was telling him all this. Did the beaura think he was dirty?

"Ma'am, I had nothing to do with her crimes."

"You've been under surveillance for the last six months. Ever since the bureau became aware of her activities."

"Then you know I'm clean."

Don't think about her locked up, he told himself, because she damn sure ain't thinking about you!

Thinking about her only made his stomach roll, made his head throb with tension and made him feel nothing short of a damn fool. He hated thinking about her. He hated what she had done to him. And, most of all, he hated that she had let him believe in her and believe in love for just a couple of days and then showed him, in the coldest way possible, how it had all just been a big mistake. Love was as much of a joke as he ever thought it was before she came along.

Strauss said "The beaura does believe you had no knowledge of or assistance in your wife's crimes. That's why you haven't been arrested, charged, and sent to join her serving out a four decade long sentence."

"So, if you know I'm clean, then why bring this up? I would prefer my private life stay my business alone, especially this part of my past."

"So your team is unaware of your marriage?"

"I don't see how that's important."

"Agent Morgan, you can fight me on every question and we can stay here all day or you can simply answer me the first time. I do already know the answer to this one. I'm just conducting this interview to get the official story down on record. So why don't you start at the beginning for me."

Totally frustrated Derek spit out a condescended version of meeting Penelope in Vegas when the team was stuck there because the jet had mechanical problems. By the next morning they had decided to get married. They did it alone with strangers as their witnesses, another couple that was getting married after them. They spent that day mainly in bed together but did go out for dinner and a walk along the strip. (They stood in front of a fountain and made a wish, though he left that part out of what he told Strauss.) The next morning it was time for the team to leave. Hotch came to Derek's room and found him still asleep. When Derek woke up, because of Hotch's knocking, he was shocked to find his wife gone and a note saying they had made a mistake. That's how the team learned Derek had gotten hitched on an foolish, love struck impulse. Since Derek was so frantic to find Penelope he asked the team for help. But they hadn't been able to ever track her down and it became a sore subject for Derek.

"I see," Strauss said, in a totally impersonal way, after Derek had just spilled the third most heartbreaking story he had in his past.

"Is that good enough for your official record?" he spit out at her, standing up. "I need to get back to my team, ma'am. So if we're done here..."

"We're not." Strauss picked up her phone "You can bring her in now." She hung up. "The beaura feels your wife could be quite the asset. Her sentence was suspended under the agreement she would work for the beaura for a period of ten years with exemplary service. Should she flee and try to resume her covert activities or contact any of the hackers in the loosely affiliated underground organization that she was part of her deal will immediately be revoked and she will be returned to prison to serve out the reminder of her sentence."

Derek's head was spinning by now. Just then there was a knock on the door. His head whipped that way.

Strauss stood up. "Your wife will be assigned to the BAU and you will keep an eye on her. Until and unless you divorce your fate in the beaura is linked to hers so I suggest you keep her from resuming her previous criminal behaviors. Are we clear?"

Derek swallowed hard.

Strauss called out "Yes, come in."

The door opened. There stood an agent and the woman Derek was sure he would never see again. "Penelope," he whispered

************

.


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************

************************************************

Thanks for reviewing this AU fic

****

Fools Rush In

Chapter Two

Morgan and Garcia

March 2004

An agent led Penelope into Section Director's Strauss office. She saw the blonde haired woman standing there glaring at her and, in front of her desk, was the sexiest man Penelope had ever met. The only man she ever loved- even if they only spent two days together.

He whispered her name. She swallowed hard and found it impossible to speak at that moment. Their eyes locked on each other.

Penelope had already been informed that she would have to work for the FBI in her husband's unit. Still it came as a shock to her system to see him standing in front of her. She wasn't even sure if they were still married. But, until a week before, she had been sure she'd never see him again.

Then she was taken from her cell in federal prison and given an option: serve her forty years out- the same lonely and gruesomely grim way she had been serving the last five months- or she could work for the Feds. Her hippy parents would have said to stay locked up and flip off The Man but Penelope jumped at the chance to get released.

Her parents had died in a car accident when she was eighteen, leaving her with only a few scattered aunts on her step father's side, and four step brothers who were all fifteen years or more older than her and had no use for her. She was basically alone in the world. Her family was a bunch of hackers who she worked with to make ends meet and also because hacking was her passion. It felt good and right to live covertly. She had suffered greatly after her parent's died, had a little bit of a breakdown truly, and didn't think she could handle continuing at college, being among normal and happy people who had families still. Shiny, smiling people. She stuck to her goth clothes and make up for years till she finally healed.

Then she slowly became bright and sunny herself, flirty and fun, and she grew somewhat more confident. She was more than good at hacking and she finally started to see the upside in the world. Until she got caught and thrown in a cell. Now she was stuck being forced to do the government's bidding and she didn't like it one bit.

But somehow she had to make the best of it. If she screwed up it was back to a cell for her. She shivered just thinking about it.

Or maybe it was the broken hearted way Derek was staring at her that caused that shiver.

Strauss said "Mrs. Morgan, come in and have a seat."

"Ma'am, its Garcia, please. Penelope Garcia."

Strauss looked at Derek for a moment, blinked, and then said "Fine, if you prefer. Ms. Garcia, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, ma'am." Penelope went over and said to Derek "Excuse me," because he was standing in front of two chairs. When he moved she murmured "Thank you," and sat down.

Strauss said "So, for the record, neither of you have filed for divorce, is that correct?"

Penelope could feel Derek's eyes burning her cheek as she stared straight at Strauss. "No, ma'am, I haven't. I don't know about my...about...what he's done."

"No," Derek said, in a clipped tone.

"I'm sure you have much to discuss and its not the beaura's place to advise for or against continuing your union. Your careers can go on just fine without remaining married but for as long as you are legally husband and wife what one of you does will be held accountable to the other. This is a special circumstance since you, Ms. Garcia, are coming straight from a cell to an office in the FBI. Perhaps your husband can help you make the transition a successful one. If you should choose to dissolve your marriage just remember that there will be no leeway given for public disputes in the office. What I am basically saying is that you need to walk the line or you will find yourself back in prison. Should you include Agent Morgan in any way in your crimes, not only will his career be over but he'll be charged as an accessory. Is that enough motivation for you to keep yourself on the straight and narrow now?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's plenty of motivation. I will not let down this organization, myself or my...or...him. I'll do everything I promised when I took this deal. You can count on me."

"Agent Morgan, why don't you introduce Ms. Garcia to the rest of the team now and get her settled into her office."

"Lets go," Derek snapped at Penelope as he walked right out the door and headed down the hall, leaving her to scurry after him. She caught up with him inside the elevator. The doors closed and they were completely alone for the first time in two years. She swallowed hard and stared straight ahead.

Derek was tensed and pissed off, that much was obvious. She could feel the hurt, anger and pain radiating off him in waves. Not that she blamed him. She had ditched him and never made contact again. If he did that to her she'd hate him forever and Penelope was sure that was how Derek must feel right now.

The doors opened and he stormed off the elevator and through some glass doors. She scurried behind once more. They ended up in a room with a large round table.

"Wait here," he told her, in a clipped tone.

Once he left she raised her hand to her heart and let out some short breaths. Her face was burning. She didn't know how she could handle this. But she knew she had no choice.

The FBI wanted her working in this unit and, for the next ten years, whatever the FBI wanted they got, as far as her life was concerned. Penelope just hoped that somewhere in this next decade she could manage to squeeze in some happiness for herself too.

She kinda doubted it right now though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His face was hot with a low burning rage at the sight of her again. He hated how his body reacted to her. It felt so strange. Like everything in him was reaching out for her, even as his stubborn pride and his smart mind told him that woman was nothing but trouble for him.

He could not believe the higher ups in the FBI were fucking with him this way. Making him work with his wife who left him a day into their marriage. Just because she was a talented hacker-something Derek hadn't even freaking known about her before twenty minutes ago- and they wanted to use her. And since they couldn't be sure they could control her with threats he was supposed to do their dirty work for them.

And if he let her screw up, even if they did divorce, he knew his ass would be going down with her, in one way or the other. Those high up on the food chain would blame him since he hadn't been able to reign her in. In the military it was highly valued to have good leadership and to be able to control your subordinates. If Derek couldn't handle keeping his own wife in line, there went the theory he could handle a whole unit.

He hated that his stupid, rash, love stunned decision to get hitched to a stranger back in Vegas was coming back to haunt him now. She was here and she wasn't going anywhere for a good long while. Either was he though. He had worked hard to get assigned to the BAU.

Fuck no, he would not transfer just because she got foisted into his life again.

They would just have to make this marriage work. At least for a while so Penelope's FBI career didn't flame out right away and the blame would not be placed squarely on Derek's shoulders, as wrong as that would be. Even if it would never be said that way aloud he knew that was the reality he was facing.

Besides if she pulled any of her hacking into government databases bullshit again, without proper authorization, it was back to prison for her. And, even though she broke every piece of his heart when she left him, Derek didn't want that fate for Penelope.

So he had to deal with her- one minute at a time, cause he didn't think he could handle anything more than that right now.

"Meeting in the round table room," he told Reid and Elle, who were at their desks. "Get JJ." Then he walked to his their unit chief's office door and knocked.

"Yes?"

Derek opened the door. "Did Strauss tell you about our new tech?"

"A directive came down this morning. I haven't had a chance to look at it." Aaron Hotchner had paperwork piled over all his desk. He rifled through some files and loose papers. "Here it is. A Penelope Garcia?" He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Surely its not the same woman."

"Yeah, it is. Looks like we're gonna be working with my wife. She's waiting to meet the team in the round table room." Derek walked away before he had to answer any questions. He really didn't feel like getting into this with anyone right now.

He needed time to process this. His wife was back in his life, whether he liked it or not. At the moment, he didn't think he liked it too much and he had a feeling it was only gonna get worse before it got better.

If it ever got better that is.

He strolled back into the room to find her there alone, looking like a scared rabbit. "Relax, they don't bite and either do I."

"Right. Unless I ask you to?"

He shuddered. Her off the cuff, flirty line reminded him of why he fell in love with her. Derek ran his hand over his head and looked away.

Damn, he thought, she's even more beautiful than I remember.

Penelope stuttered "I mean...right...they don't bite and there's nothing to be nervous about. I'm here just to do a job and I can do it. That's all I meant to say."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Where did that come from? she silently berated herself. Don't flirt with him! He doesn't want to hear that from you! Just shut up, forget he's your husband, and treat him like a normal co-worker. Your freedom depends on doing well on this job! So focus, Garci, focus!

Soon the room was filled with people giving her a once over. It took a moment for them all to gather before a dark haired man in a suit said "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new technical analyst Penelope-"

"Hotch, I got this," Derek said. "Guys, I'm sure all of you remember what went down in Vegas two years ago. Well this is the woman we all wasted our valuable time trying to track down. And, before you all start to wonder, yeah, we're still married."

She felt like a bug under a microscope and wished she could just disappear. The first person to speak was a skinny woman with stick straight blonde hair dressed like a school teacher.

She touched Penelope's arm. "Its so good to finally meet you. I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ. And this is Spence...Spence, get over here and say hello!"

A tall, gangly man stumbled forward and gave her a small wave. "Dr. Spencer Reid."

Stepping forward the dark haired man said "SSA Aaron Hotchner. You'll report to me. Welcome to our team. What should I call you?"

"Penelope Garcia, sir, if that's all right?"

"Yes, of course. We go by last names here for the most part. A hold over from the military backgrounds many in the FBI have. Anyway, lets get you introduced to the rest of the team. SSA Jason Gideon is our senior member and SSA Elle Greenaway was the newest one to join us before yourself."

"Very nice to meet you all."

Elle sniffed and asked "So you're Derek's wife, huh?" in a way that was not at all friendly. It seemed that she had picked sides already and hers was clearly with Derek.

Not that Penelope was surprised. She fully expected this whole team to hate her guts after what she pulled on Derek two years back.

How she could ever work here and not go stark raving mad she had no idea. But it had to be done. It was this or prison. That's what she had to keep reminding herself.

This or prison. As bad as this was, prison has been immeasurably worse. She would forever have nightmares about that place. The BAU had to be better. So far it was quite painful too though, just in a totally different way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fools Rush In**

**Chapter Three**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**March 2004**

Derek led Penelope to her new office and they walked inside. "If you need help getting into the computers just call the tech pool. All the extensions are in your handbook."

"Me need help on a computer? Surely you jest? This is child's play for me."

"I guess I wouldn't know."

"Well we had better things to do than talk about computers when we met."

"Don't remind me."

She swallowed hard. "I know this is gonna be hard for you, having me here, and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry that its hard? Or you're sorry that you left me?" He turned from her and headed for the door but he didn't leave. Instead he closed it and came back. "You listen up, this is my career that I've worked damn hard to build. You will not fuck it up, do you hear me? So you sit in here and do your job and don't hack into anything you don't have permission for because, trust me, you do and you will end up in a cell till all that pretty blonde hair all turns gray. Got it? We clear?"

"I was more than clear on that fact the day that I signed my revised plea agreement. I don't need you shoving my mistakes in my face just because we have to work together. I'd rather forget why I ended up here and just do my job. I don't know who's sick idea of a joke it is to make me work with my...you...but it is what it is. I'm assigned here and I'll do my job better than you've ever seen this job done before and in a completely legal way. So you, sugar, don't stress yourself out about me cause I got this!"

"Don't stress out, huh? Why would I stress out? The first day that I knew you we stupidly decided to get married. I can't believe I was ever that young and dumb but I was! The second day I knew you we spent eighteen hours in bed together and then had our first date. HA! That must make you laugh to think about it now, huh?"

She stammered, her voice shaking, "No, its not funny at all to-"

"And the third day I know you, you show up at my job after spending the last five months in prison! No, there's nothing for me to stress out about at all. This is all perfectly normal stuff. Happens everyday somewhere in the world, right? No? Then I guess its my damn prerogative to be as fucking stressed out as I want to be. Now, you, get to work and make sure you don't go anywhere online that you ain't supposed to go. I'll be back at quitting time and you damn well better not have ran off again."

He stormed out.

Everything finally hit Penelope and she dissolved into tears, ending up hiccuping and practically moaning as she held her arms around her waist and rocked back and forth. A few minutes later JJ came in.

Penelope jumped and wiped at her tears. JJ gave her a hug. Even though they were strangers it was the most comforting touch Penelope had felt in a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day Derek was back in Penelope's office. He was bound and determined to not lose his temper this time. He had thought and thought about what they needed to do in order to make this work and now he planned to tell her.

He really didn't want her opinion on it. This was the plan and she just needed to go along. She had her chance to call the shots between them two years ago when she left. This time it was his turn to say how things would go.

He knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she asked in this very small voice that tore at his heart.

Derek knew he needed to harden his heart to this chick but it wasn't easy. If it was easy to not feel anything for her then he wouldn't have asked her to marry him after knowing her less than a day. She made him feel way too much, way too deep, and she didn't even have to try. It was all instinctual for him where she was concerned.

He walked inside. "Hey, you about done?"

"It seems that I have enough backlogged files to input to last a zillion years but I guess I'm done for today. That is if this is the normal time the work day ends around here?"

"It varies, depending on our caseload. When we're not in the field we work nine to five."

She shut down her computers. "Thank you for informing me."

"Did you drive in or take a cab?"

Pathetic. He has no idea if his wife even owned a car. He felt like such a moron. Thank God his family never knew he got married or else they would think he was the biggest dumb ass in the world. He sure felt like that as he stood there and stared at her, still thinking she was so damn irresistibly beautiful, and realized he now would finally get to know all he should have known about her before they married.

"I drove to work today," she answered as she stood and looked at him. "I bought a used Caddy the other day."

"Is it in good condition?"

"It's a beauty."

"They didn't seize your assets when you were arrested?"

"Yeah, they did." A shadow passed over her face. "But once I was released from prison they gave me a ten thousand dollar stipend to relocate."

"So you rented a place?"

"Not yet. I'm still looking. Right now I'm staying in a hotel. Its perfectly safe though...if you were wondering, which you probably don't care. Anyway, excuse me, I need to gather my things and head out. I could really use a glass of wine and a nice long...er...soak."

Images of them in at the bath together hit his mind just as a blush tinted her cheeks.

Derek said, in a no nonsense tone, "You're moving in with me."

"What the frick? The hell I am!"

"You are. Its decided. I want you where I can make sure you aren't using those magic fingers that got you arrested to do anything you ain't supposed to be doing. If that upsets your social life or your plans then good. You're my wife. You belong with me and starting tonight you will be where you belong."

"Dail it back, cave man. Part of my plea agreement was not being your concubine."

"Baby girl, you're gonna be whatever I say you're gonna be. You owe me."

He watched her eyes dilate with lust at hearing the nickname he had given her during their two days together. He had whispered it in her ear when they made love, said it with a smile when they gambled and walked around the strip, and choked it out with tears in his eyes after he realized she had left him.

Once it became clear she was off the grid and didn't want to be found Derek thought he'd never say that nickname again. But now she was standing before him and all he knew was she was not getting away so easily again.

He wasn't sure he could ever trust her again. He did still love her though. That wasn't something he could control. For some reason he felt more connected to her than anyone else on the planet.

"I'm perfectly happy at the hotel. Does my happiness not count here?"

"I'm not leaving my wife at some fucking hotel! With the job I do each day I know what can happen to women who are alone in hotels. Now you've already given me two years of sleepless nights, don't you think its just about damn time that you stop thinking of what you want and need and like and are gonna do for you and start thinking about us?

After a long moment she said "Fine. I'll stay with you until I find my own place but that's it."

"Don't think I'm asking you to spend your life with me. I already did that and I heard your answer loud and clear. You'll stay with me till I'm convinced you've broken yourself of your bad habits when it comes to hacking and until the divorce is finalized and you are no longer a Morgan. Then you can go your way and I'll go mine."

"If you want a divorce then why didn't you just get one long before now?"

"Because I'm stupid, that's why. Now lets go home. I just want to be in my house, on my couch, with my dog and a beer. So lets get moving to your hotel and get you packed up so I don't miss the tip off of the game tonight."

He walked out and once more Penelope was left to grab her purse, coat and lap top and hurrying after her husband. At the elevators he offered to carry her lap top for her but she didn't even answer him. She just stared straight ahead as if he wasn't there at all.

Derek felt as lonely as he felt for the two years his wife was missing.

_(A hundred days have made me older_

_since the last time that I've seen your _

_pretty face._

_

* * *

_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_and I don't think I can_

_look at this the same._

* * *

_But all the miles that separate_

_disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

_

* * *

_

_Here without you_

_but you're still on my lonely mind._

_Think about you_

_and I dream about you all the time._

_Here without you_

_but you're still with me in my dreams._

_

* * *

_

_And tonight, girl, its only you and me)_ (Three Doors Down)


	4. Chapter 4

************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************

Fools Rush In

Chapter Four

Morgan and Garcia

March 2004

Penelope was not amused with Derek's decorating style. There were posters of women in bikinis on his walls, neon lit signs that had the names of beers, basketball clocks and lamps and a basketball hoop over the back of the closet door.

And this was his living room. Not rec room hidden in the basement. The living room!

She looked at the coffee table and saw men's magazines. "Sugar, I think this place needs a drastic make over if you expect me to live here."

"Forget it. This is how I live. You adjust to it. You're the one who dropped into my life out of the blue today, not the other way around."

"And you're the one who wants me to live here so shouldn't I be comfortable?"

"You'll be plenty comfortable. You can do whatever you want with your bedroom."

"Wow, big of you!"

"You're welcome! Don't fall over yourself with gratitude, _Garcia_."

"Don't worry, I don't think that's likely to happen anytime soon!"

"Well it should. I'm taking you in and keeping you from being tempted to fall back into your bad habit of hacking things you had no business hacking. Cause I'll be watching you like a hawk, woman. Like a hawk. You even think of hacking into something illegal and I'll call the cops myself on you."

"Wow! I can't believe I ever married you!"

"Huh, must have been the same thing you thought the morning you left me!"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"You got some damn nerve, lady! You really do! You come in my house and tell me how its gonna be? I don't hardly think so. If you wanted to decorate this house you could have moved in here two years back when you were supposed to and you could have decorated any damn way you wanted. I would have given you everything! EVERYTHING, PENELOPE! But you left me! So you don't get to tell me jack now." Derek stormed upstairs and slammed the door of his room.

Penelope ended up wandering the house, tears streaming down her face, and touring the downstairs alone. She found pictures of Derek and who she assumed was his family. That reminded her how he had promised to take her to Chicago and introduce her to his Mom and sisters.

His dog was following behind her, probably sensing her sad mood, and nudging her with his nose, trying to get attention. Though it was still cold outside, since it was late winter, she took the dog in the backyard and stayed for an hour.

Breathing in the cool air she tried to find some peace but her mind was tormented by thoughts of the man who was inside the house furious at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek took a very long cold shower to calm down, after punching a hall in the wall of the hallway. He decided to stay in his room cause he couldn't handle seeing Penelope.

As much as he wanted her there he also wished she wasn't anywhere near him. He couldn't decide how to feel about her. His emotions were out of control and he didn't like it one bit.

When he heard the doorbell he figured she had ordered some take out for dinner. But then he heard her calling up to him "Ummm...Derek...you have company!"

"Shit," he muttered as he hurried out of the room, wearing a t-shirt and some jogging pants, and ran down the stairs.

Just as he feared it was this chick he had been banging for the last few weeks. She had the bad habit of stopping by his place out of the blue. Shania West was very ditzy, yet incredibly hot. Caramel skinned, tall, skinny, great ass and pretty good tits. She had nothing on Penelope but Derek didn't wanna marry Shania so what did that matter?

He couldn't marry her even if she had been more his ideal woman. He had a wife already.

"Hey," he said, in a very nervous voice as his eyes darted between Penelope and Shania. "Uh...hey. Did we have plans tonight and I blanked on them or something?"

Shania giggled. "I just wanted to surprise you! Surprise!"

Penelope glared at Derek. "Surprise. I'll be upstairs. Don't let me being here stop you from doing what you normally do."

"Wait, baby girl!"

She stormed up the stairs. "Don't baby girl me! She can be your baby girl!"

"Damn it, woman, I said wait!"

Shania asked "Who is that anyway, D? Your dog walker?"

Penelope huffed, from the top of the stairs. "Dog walker! Yeah, I'm his dog walker! Nice to meet you!"

Derek crooked his finger at Penelope. "Get back down here."

She stomped down there with a very hurt look in her eyes that it was clear she was trying hard to hide. She had no problem showing she was mad that a woman showed up at his place- she would probably say it was because the woman was very much a playboy bunny type and that was beneath him- but she didn't want to show that it hurt her heart.

He could see it though.

That isn't why he did what he did next. He did it because it was the right thing to do, for all of them. Putting his arm around Penelope's shoulders, which felt really strange after so long of not touching, he said "Shania, this is my wife."

"You're married? How can you be married? Was she out of town or something? How could you lie to me like this? I don't believe you're married! To her! I don't think so! I don't even see a ring."

His voice rumbled with intensity when he said "We are _very much _married. I fell in love with her the second I saw her. On June 6th that will be two years ago. I'm sorry for letting you believe otherwise but I'm married and you can't come here ever again and disrespect the home I have with my wife. Its my fault for ever letting you think I was single. I'm not."

"You're an asshole! Fuck off and die!" Shania slammed out of the house.

Derek let out of Penelope. He sighed heavily. "Well, that went well." Shaking his head, he headed for the kitchen to see about some dinner.

"You didn't have to do that."

His head whipped around. "You're home. Of course I had to do that."

"My home is California."

"Your home is with your husband until the day I'm not your husband anymore. If you didn't want that then why the hell did you say I do?"

They just stared at each other angrily until Derek threw up his hands and cried "I can't deal with you! I'm going on a run!"

Soon he was gone, taking his dog with him, and she was left in a silent house, longing to call an old hacker friend but she wasn't allowed to anymore.

Penelope Garcia Morgan felt utterly and truly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fools Rush In**

**Chapter Five **

**Morgan and Garcia **

**March 2004**

Wondering around Derek's house, while he was out on a run to cool down his temper because he had gotten upset with her yet again, Penelope's cell rang. "Hello? Is there a case?"

"Hello, Penelope, its JJ. No, there's no case. I was just wondering how you're getting along tonight? Would you like to get some dinner?"

"I'd love to get out of this house for a while. I think the walls are closing in on me. Derek is not an easy man to live with, at least so far."

"So you are living together then?"

"For now. I wouldn't expect it to last long. I need to find my own place and a divorce attorney."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's a shame. Derek so much wanted you to come back to him and for it all to work out."

"Really?"

"He was completely devastated when you left him. Before he met you he always said he'd never settle down but then he tells us he's married and he'd do anything to have his wife back. He was a changed man. Derek had quite the reputation before he met you but after you it was different. He's barely looked at another woman in all the time since you two were married."

"Oh, believe me, he's been no saint. Some girlfriend of his just left here."

"I doubt it was serious."

"He broke our vows!"

"Well he never thought he'd see you again. What else was he supposed to do but try and move on? Believe me, I know Derek well and it has not been easy to get over you for him."

"I feel so guilty for all I've done. Maybe we should forget about dinner. I would be bad company tonight."

"No way! We're gonna go out, eat some good food and drink some good wine. I'm bored and you need to see D.C."

"All right. Thank you for being so kind, JJ."

"We're a family at the BAU. Besides, you're Derek's wife. I've been waiting two years to welcome you into the family. I just hope you stick around for a while this time."

"I will be working for the FBI for a good long while but being married to Derek...I think that's not gonna last. He hates me now. He can't forgive me leaving him and I don't blame him."

"Give him time. Can I ask you something?"

"You seem to be my only friend right now so okay. Ask away."

"Did you love Derek when you married him?"

"I fell for him within five seconds. As much as you can love someone you just met, I did love him."

"Well maybe that love will come back. Now that you two have time together to really get to know each other and see if the crazy, intense feelings that led to your quickee marriage are real or not."

"I ruined everything! He'll never feel that way for me again and that's just what I deserve."

"You can't know that for sure. He asked you to move in with him. That has to mean he wants you around."

"I guess."

"Lets talk more at dinner. Get ready and I'll grab a cab and swing by to get you."

"You know the address then?"

"Sure. Derek has the team over sometimes to watch football."

"Okay. See you soon then."

"Penelope, cheer up. Derek said you had the most vivacious personality he ever saw. Was he that drunk that he remembered you all wrong?"

"He didn't have a drop of alcohol before we got married."

"See there. He married you while he was in his right head. He married you because you're the only woman he ever felt an instant connection to. So be that woman for him again and who knows what might go down."

"I guess I could try."

"What could it hurt, right? Unless you don't love Derek anymore?"

"I think too much has happened for our marriage to ever work but I would love to stop being enemies, at least."

"That's a start! Just don't give up. I want to see Derek happy again. He's a good friend and he's a good man. And you're the woman he married so that has to mean something."

"I think you're a romantic, JJ."

"Nah, not when it comes to my own life. I just have a gut feeling you and Derek are far from over."

"Thank you for being so supportive. You don't even know me."

"We have lots of time to get to know each other now. And good wine will only help that!" JJ chuckled.

Penelope smiled. "Okay, I'll write Derek a note, change my clothes, do something with my hair and be ready in twenty."

"Cool. See you in a bit then."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek came home and listened for the sound of Penelope in the house. He didn't hear anything. He started to walk around the dark and quiet house and didn't find her.

His heart began to pound furiously. Could she had left him again?

Trying to stay calm he headed upstairs and found there was no trace of her or her luggage. "No, no, no, damn it! This can't be happening all over again," he muttered frantically as he ran back downstairs. "Why would you do this to me again, baby girl?"

He ran through the kitchen and into his garage. There was Esther. By now he was panting in fear. He put his hands on the car and breathed in and out, in and out, in and out, as his heart beat fast as a drum and his head emptied of its worries. If her car was here then she was coming back.

Maybe she just went on a walk.

Derek went back inside and looked in the hall closet, to see if her coat was gone, and that's where he found that she had shoved her suitcases. He flipped a light on in the living room. There on the coffee table, right on top of his pile of girly magazines, was a note.

He snatched it up and read: _Went to dinner with JJ. _

Derek let out a long breath. His wife would be coming home later tonight. For the first time that day he really wanted to try again with her. He rubbed his head. Thinking she was gone had thrown him for an emotional loop.

He sat on his couch and lay back, closing his eyes, and let his mind fill with memories of them in Vegas. He fell in love with her for a reason. It couldn't be just a huge mistake.

Fate brought her back to him now. God brought her home. And it was up to Derek to keep her there.

If only he knew how to forgive her for leaving him in the first place. Then he might be able to be that charming guy she had fallen for fast and agreed to marry within hours of meeting.

She had to miss that guy. The asshole he showed her today he was sure she would happily walk away from another time. He couldn't let his anger chase her out the door. Not when he wanted her here long enough to prove to himself and her that their marriage was not a bad joke on both of them.

It was something meant to be. They were always meant to be. If not he was truly an idiot because he loved her still, missed her when she was only out to dinner right now, and would probably cry tears of joy when she got back.

Not that he'd let her see those. But he wanted her home badly and he knew his body would flood with relief when she came through the door later. God, how he wanted his wife home with him tonight.

(_I heard this life is overrated_

_but I hope _

_its gets better as it goes._

_-x-x_

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_but you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you_

_and I dream about you all the time..._

_-x-x-_

_Everything I know_

_and anywhere I go_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love._

_-x-x-_

_And when the last one falls_

_and when its all said and done_

_its gets hard but it won't take away _

_my love_.) (3 doors down)

Note- _there will be a small break from angst at the start of the next chapter, for anyone who is looking for relief, but then it flares back again. There is a time in this story when the anger melts away though_.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Thanks for sticking with this story! In chapter seven we'll have some romance.

Fools Rush In

Chapter Six

Morgan and Garcia

March 2004

Penelope came home that night pretty tipsy. She stumbled in the door giggling and telling the dog, whose name she got confused, "Be quiet, George! You don't wanna wake up Daddy."

From the couch, where he had been laying in the dark, Derek said "Too late. Daddy already woke up. So you have a good time, girl?"

"JJ is so funny! And she told me the funniest stories about you! Oops! Don't tell her I said anything, okay? Promise you won't tell, Hot Stuff? Please!"

He smiled a little at hearing the nickname she gave him the day they met. "Your secret is safe with me. Come on. Lets get you upstairs. I took up your suitcases already and fixed up the guest room for you."

"Thank you! Its so nice of you to do that! I know you hate me now but you letting me stay here is nice, even if I said it was mean and hateful and stupid before!"

"You didn't say any of that."

"OOPS! I guess I just thought that. But its not any of those things. Its nice. You are so nice." She fell all over him and he groaned as he wrapped her in his arms.

He had missed this feeling every second she was gone. How could he love her so much when he barely knew her? He didn't know how. He just knew she was his wife. She was the one for him in every way. He'd rather be miserable by her side then happy with anyone else.

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm nice again," he said. "I can be very nice. Do you remember how nice I can be, baby girl? Tell me you remember me? Did you forget your husband?"

"Never! Everyday I stare at your picture and I cry because I left you behind...Shhhhh, don't tell Derek that."

He smiled a little. "You need to get to bed."

"Yes, sir! I think I had just a little too much to drink but I have such problems and stress that I needed to drink my cares away. JJ was so nice to me too. She's so nice. I really like her. I'm so happy I met her! I have a friend now!"

"That's real good. You have two friends here now because you have me too."

She gave him the funniest look and then just laughed. He helped her upstairs. She went to the bathroom, while he waited in the hall, then she went in her room. He followed her inside. She kicked off her shoes and then just fell face down onto the bed.

"Penelope, do you want to get changed? I bet you'd be more comfortable if you got out of those clothes."

"Go away now. I'm good!"

"Okay. I'm gonna set the alarm extra early so you have plenty of time in the morning."

"Good thinking! If I'm late its probably back to prison for me! It was so horrible there! So miserable, cold and lonely. No one to love there at all." And then she started to cry. She curled up with a pillow.

Derek walked over and sat on the bed. Hesitantly he rubbed her back. "I know it must had been bad but you're never gonna go back there."

"What do you care? Then you'd be rid of me at least! I know you have to hate me now."

"Hey, I married you, remember? I promised to stick by you through better or worse. We're still married. Even when I'm mad at you and I don't get you and I'm hurt I still do not want to see you go to prison. So you better be a good girl from now on. That way you can stay out of trouble and keep making a new life for yourself...here with your husband." There was a long pause. "Penelope...I'm glad you're finally home...Baby girl, I missed you so much." Another long pause. "Did you miss me?" Long pause. "Penelope, please talk to me. Say you missed me and you're glad to be here now." Nothing. He sighed. "Good night then." He stood up.

She made a sound and rolled on her back. She was asleep. He looked down at her and gazed upon her beauty. No matter what went down in the past, he was far from over her yet.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Penelope was nervous to face Derek. He had woken her up by knocking on her bedroom door but when she came out five minutes later to head for the shower he was not in the hall. Now she was dressed and ready for work. She walked slowly down the stairs.

She could smell food cooking in the kitchen and hear Derek softly singing along to some music that was playing. Looking around the living room a big, bright smile came to her face. He had taken down all the manly stuff- the girly posters and neon signs, dart boards and basketball hoops- and removed the dirty magazines that had been on the coffee table.

Her heart soared. She still didn't have a lot of hope for their marriage but she found this gesture incredibly sweet.

Penelope spent a moment checking her image in a mirror near the entryway. She was just about to turn and head for the kitchen when she heard Derek say "You look as gorgeous as the day we met."

She blushed. "Why thank you. That's what a girl likes to hear."

Their eyes met and held. "Do you like eggs?"

She chuckled over how they still had so much to learn about each other."Yeah."

"Good to know cause I made some for breakfast. Will you join me?"

"Do we have time?"

"Hush, come eat with your husband. Work will wait."

"Maybe for you but I can't screw up."

"And you won't, Penelope. Don't worry about that. Only over my dead body, will you ever go to prison again. I'll help you to make this job work."

"Thank you. That's a lot more than I deserve from you."

"Be quiet, woman. When I marry someone I treat her right. You deserve to be treated like a queen and pampered like a princess. So, Princess Penelope, your royal feast awaits and after that your chariot will whisk you to work."

Smiling sweetly she walked pass him and into the kitchen where they had a quick breakfast. They made small talk about how long he had lived in this house and how cold it was in Virginia versus California. Soon they were in his SUV and on their way to work.

During the drive he said "Bet you never thought you'd end up living with me, huh?"

"Nope. I pretty much was sure I blew all chances of that."

"You didn't, you know? Just cause you bolted...you could have called me and come home anytime."

"As many times as I thought about doing that I couldn't. I left for a reason. That reason never changed, no matter how much time went by."

His mouth went dry. "You gonna share that reason?"

"We got married on a whim and in time you would have woken up and thought _'What the hell did I do? I don't want this_.' And I couldn't leave the only family I have for something bound to fail."

"Baby girl," he said, his tone desperate, "all I needed was more time to show you how right we were for each other. I don't blame you for doubting it after only two days but I never did. As pissed as I was over you leaving and as much as I thought that love isn't real I still felt like you and me were as right as it can get in this crazy world filled with unsubs and horror around every corner. In this world where nothing makes sense, you made so much sense to me and I would have convinced you we were right for each other if you had stayed. But you walked and now I don't know where that leaves us."

Her eyes were slightly teary. "Its easy to say we would have worked out but the reality is we did something stupid and rash, Derek, and it was bound to blow up in our faces."

"I guess we'll see now."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious, girl? We're married still. We're together now. We'll see if it blows up or not."

"We are only technically married. It's a paperwork issue."

"Our marriage is not a paperwork issue! Ugh, woman, don't start with me this morning!"

"Wow, you sure do have a short temper! You go from sweet talking me to cussing me out in one second flat."

"If I was cussing you out believe me you'd know it!"

"You're the one who said you want a divorce and you're the one who cheated!"

"Cheated? Are you crazy? What did you expect from me? I thought you were never gonna be in my life again. NEVER! I'm not a monk!"

"I was faithful! And I'm not a nun! I just didn't want anyone else after having you."

"But you didn't want me either so don't paint yourself as a fucking saint, Penelope. If you didn't want me with other women you knew where to find me, which is more than what I knew about you. You humiliated me in front of my team! Does that even register with you? Do you even know what kind of mess you left me when you ran off?"

"I saved us both from a heartbreak."

"You didn't save me from anything. You broke my heart! You broke me worse than any woman ever has. No other woman got close to me but you. I let you in and I made you my wife, my partner, and you bolted through the first exit you could find. But when you left it was too late. We were married already and we still are so you better start dealing with that fact. If and when we get a divorce it ain't happening today. Today we are husband and wife and I want some damn respect shown to this marriage from you for once."

"This marriage is not real, Derek. Stop fooling yourself!"

He slammed his hand on the dashboard. "Don't you ever say that to me again! You do and I will keep you tied up in divorce court so long you'll still be Penelope Morgan when you're collecting social security!"

"I'll leave anytime I damn well please. My real family is back in California! All my hacker friends that love me."

"The hell you will leave me twice in one lifetime. The only place you'll end up is in prison. So its me or prison. What's it gonna be?"

"I can get my own apartment! The plea deal didn't say that I have to stay with you."

"MOVE OUT THEN! Get your own place but that don't change the fact that you are my wife and I will not let you go till I'm damn well ready to!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and started out the window. Derek drove the rest of the way to work clutching the steering wheel in a death grip.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that day the team got a case. Penelope sat in on the briefing. She just about gagged at the photos show. Derek shot her a concerned look and was ready to usher her out of the room if she looked like her breakfast was truly gonna come up.

"Wheel's up in thirty," Hotch said, as he dismissed the team. Everyone left the room but Derek and Penelope.

She was gathering her papers.

He asked "You'll be here when I come home, right?" His broken up tone when he asked that made her heart hurt so bad she almost couldn't stand it.

Her eyes met his. Sadness and pain covered her face. "Yes," she choked out. "I promise I'll be here. Don't worry about that...my handsome prince."

A long moment passed before he said "I gotta go grab my go bag out of my ride. Then I'll bring you the keys and give you the code for the security system at the house and also the code word in case you forget and the security company calls."

"I could just hack into their files and get it myself."

He gave her a stern look.

She said "Joking!"

He chuckled. "You better be, woman."


	7. Chapter 7

****

********

Fools Rush In

Chapter Seven

Morgan and Garcia

March 2004

The days Derek were away working on a case helped to calm things down between him and Penelope. He missed her terribly and was thrilled every time he had to personally call her for work or when she was on the speaker phone or on the computer screen.

They didn't argue and even started to use more pet names for each other.

By the time he was home he was glad to hurry to her office. After a quick knock he went inside and said "Hey there, girl! Look who's back?"

She spun around in her chair and his eyes drank her in. She was lovely from head to toe. His eyes settled on her necklace, which lay on her cleavage.

"Well, hello there yourself, Mr. Handsome. Welcome back to you and your band of super crime fighting heroes. Did Jayje tell you that we're going out for drinks tonight? I can hardly wait! My first team activity!"

He gave her a fake stern look. "So no alone time with my wife tonight? Fine. But I want put on your schedule, beautiful."

She gave him a sweet smile. "We shall see if I can pencil you in, my friend."

Friend? Derek felt like groaning. He had a lot of work to do still but he had a lifetime to do it. He motioned for he to stand. "On your feet, please."

She stood up and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Would you like a little spin now?"

Penelope spun around, showing off her dress, and Derek chuckled. "Very nice indeed. Now get over here and hug your _friend._"

She slowly came into his arms and he sighed happily. Now this is why he was aching to be back home. Finally he could hug her again. Derek didn't want to let go. He snuggled as close to her as he could.

"Mmm," he said "that's so good."

Penelope slid away from him and gave him a shy look. "I need to finish up here before we head to the bar."

"Okay, do your thing, girl. I got paperwork to tackle anyway. I'll see you soon though. We're gonna have a great time tonight. Count on that."

"I uber much am."

Derek left her office with a smile on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Derek doted on Penelope at the bar. He didn't drink so he could drive them home and he blew off any woman who came near him by telling them he was there with his wife.

Later, when they were at home in the kitchen making hamburgers, he said "Will you watch these? I'll be right back, baby."

He hurried upstairs, heart pounding hard and fast like only she could inspire, and soon came back down again. He took her hand, which felt amazing to do, and led her to a chair to sit down.

She asked "What's going on? The food is gonna burn."

"Hush. Let it burn then. You sit down here, angel, cause I got something I wanna say to you." Derek sat in a chair and pulled it close to hers. He took both her hands in his. "Tonight at the bar I got to thinking that I don't want to have to keep telling people I'm married. They should be able to look at me and see that." He reached in his pocket and took out their wedding bands. Penelope had left hers behind in the hotel room with her note the morning she left him. "I should be wearing this again. But I won't put it on myself. I want you to put it on me, baby girl."

Her eyes searched his. She opened her mouth to speak but he covered her lips with one finger and said "Shush, I don't want to hear anything right now. Just take this ring and put it where it belongs."

After a long moment, with shaking hands, Penelope slipped Derek's ring on him and he smiled softly at the sight and then kissed her hand. Her ring was now sitting on the table.

Derek picked up her ring. "Can I put this on my wife's finger again?"

Her lips quivered. Tears came to her eyes. She nodded. He slid the ring on and then gave her a tender, very brief kiss as tears slid down her cheeks. It took all his self control to not deepen the kiss and make love to her on the kitchen floor- that's how much he ached for her, but he knew that wouldn't be very wise.

Smelling the hamburgers starting to burn Derek hurried over and turned off the flame. He had a big smile on his face.

For the rest of the evening they talked about neutral subjects like work and the other team members but there was a sense of peace in the air between them that they didn't have before he left for his trip.

XXXXXX

The next morning Derek happened to open his bedroom door at the same time that Penelope opened hers. When she stepped into the hall he saw her in silk, multi colored night gown that showed off her breasts.

He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as his body reacted to the sight of her.

She heard him and her head turned his way. She startled slightly. "Oh! I thought you'd still be asleep. I just wanted to go to the bathroom real quick, if you wanted to get in there."

"You go ahead, girl. Take your time."

She slipped into the bathroom. Derek leaned against the wall and let out a long breath. She had his body getting hard just from the sight of her in that nightie. His mind filled with images of their day of lovemaking in Vegas.

He swallowed hard. They had only been together for two days and he never could forget a second of that time. No woman made him feel like he felt when he was sunk deep inside of Penelope Garcia Morgan.

Derek went back in his room when he heard the toilet flush. If he saw her again right then he was liable to push her against the wall and devour her lips, throat and breasts for the next few hours. Then drop to his knees and bury his face between those luscious thighs till she was shaking and nearly falling down from how good he made her feel.

He wanted that badly. But he didn't think it was a very smart idea yet. They needed time. Penelope needed time to believe in him and their marriage. And sex wasn't gonna be what convinced her. Cause it sure hadn't worked in Vegas. That was the best sex of his life and she walked away from it like it was nothing.

What she needed back in Vegas was time, something they didn't have, and now there was all the time in the world. Derek planned to slowly and steadily save his marriage.


	8. Chapter 8

****************************

********************************

Fools Rush In

Chapter Eight

Morgan and Garcia

March 2004

They fell into a rhythm during the next week of having quiet dinners at home and long conversations on the couch afterwards. But they stuck to neutral topics and did not discuss their relationship.

But that all changed one night when his mother happened to call.

Penelope sat there feeling like Derek's dirty little secret till he was off his cell. They had been getting along beautifully- using lots of fun pet names and feeling like they were developing a friendship- but it that moment she felt claustrophobic and just wanted to flee his house.

What was she doing there anyway? Pretending they could actually save this marriage that had never been a real marriage in the first place?

"She doesn't know about me, does she?"

He immediately tensed at her tone. "Baby girl-" he said in a soft voice.

"You never told your mother that you're married, did you?"

"I didn't want to hurt her and that's all it would have done. Hurt her because I was hurting and made her worry. There was no sense in that."

"Smart thinking. This way you'll never have to tell her when you get divorced either."

"Don't throw that word in my face like a weapon."

"I'm just being realistic."

"No you're being mean because you're pissed off right now. But I don't know what you expected from me. You left me in a really bad spot when you walked out on us. Not single and no wife to speak of either. All I had was my search for you but you made sure that came up empty by staying off the grid. So then I had nothing. I would have taken you to Chicago to meet my family, if you were here, but you weren't. So what should I say now? I never told them because there was nothing to tell but a story that's completely humiliating. My wife couldn't stay with me for even twenty four hours. That's pathetic, Penelope. I deserved better and you know that."

"What we did was completely crazy. I woke up and had this moment of heart pounding fear and all I could think to do was bolt. I couldn't imagine us working out. I was too scared to imagine that. Imagine moving here with you and being dependent on you and you never changing your mind about me, us. It was too, too big and I couldn't deal. I did miss you and I did regret it but I'm still not sure it was a mistake to leave you. We weren't ready for marriage back then and I don't think I am now. Or you are either. I think you are just trying to make this work because you're stubborn." She got up and headed for the closet, getting out her coat. "That's not gonna be enough of a reason to stay together so smart move never telling your mother about us because soon there will be no more Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. There will be just a Penelope Garcia again and that's fine with me. I'm used to being on my own anyway. I like it best that way!"

"I don't know where you think you're going, hard head, but slow your roll. Don't just walk out of here in the middle of a talk that's this huge."

"What is there to talk about? Why are we still living together- is that what you wanna talk about? Because that is something I wonder every day. Why are we forcing ourselves to try when its so clear we made a huge mistake when we got married?"

"Tell me why it was such a mistake. Because you left me? That proves nothing but that you were scared. Was it a mistake because we barely knew each other? We have our whole lives to fix that. Or maybe it was a mistake because we were never in love? Well, that's where I got you beat, because I damn well know this is love."

"You tell yourself that because you don't want to admit defeat."

"Call me stubborn. Fine. I own that. I am damn stubborn when it comes to this marriage. I will fight for it till there's nothing left to fight for anymore. I'm not at that point yet. No where close to it."

"Well maybe I am, Derek. I feel like we're playing house and it feels good but it can't last. I don't wanna play husband and wife for a few months just so you can say we tried. It will only tear me up worse inside and I don't think I can handle that."

"First you gave me two days, baby girl, back in Vegas and now you've given me two weeks. I need more time. We need more time. Give us the time to prove to ourselves that we didn't make any mistake when we said I do. The feelings were there and real and that's all that matters. At least to me. I felt foolish after you left me but I don't care about that anymore. I'm not ticked anymore. I just keep getting terrified you're gonna do it again. Now you're standing there with your coat on reaching for your keys and I'm standing here asking myself if you walk out the door will you ever be back."

"I'll be back but I don't know that I'll ever be who you thought you married." With that said she left, got in Esther and went for a long drive to think.

Everyday she started to get more and more comfortable in this new life in Virginia, in Derek's home and surrounded by him and his friends at work. But was she setting herself up for the biggest fall ever?

She didn't want to give into her love for him a second time only to end up alone again. Last time that was her choice- better to leave than be left or turn into a disappointment in his eyes- and this time she was thinking it might be best to take the same route.

To protect her heart from all the damage that devilishly handsome dream man could do.

XXXXXXXXX

Whenever Penelope was out Derek always slept on the couch. He wanted to be there to hear when she came in the door. Clooney had already taken to her so he wouldn't bark when she came in. Derek didn't want to be up in his bed tossing and turning in a fitful sleep.

Instead he dozed on the couch and waited to hear the door.

That night she crept in very late. He jolted awake but didn't say anything as he sat up and watched her slip off her coat and gloves. She had a very lovely body. The sight of her always took his breath away.

For nearly two years he feared he would never be able to sit in a room and just stare at her again but now he could. He had started to get used to it but their fight tonight reminded him that any day she chose to Penelope could take off her ring and walk away again.

Derek wanted them to move past the point of her always having one foot out the door.

(_I can't keep on loving you one foot outside the door._

_I hear a funny hesitation of a heart that's never really sure._

_-x-x-_

_Can't keep on trying if you're looking for more_

_than all that I can give_

_and what you came here for_.) (Almost Doesn't Count by Brandy)

After Penelope had put her coat in the closet she turned to head upstairs but noticed Derek awake on the couch. There was a long moment of silence.

"Oh, hi," she said. "I hope you didn't wait up for me."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. They clung to each other, both silently apologizing for whatever they had said and done to cause the other pain.

Looking up and into his eyes she confessed "I'm afraid we aren't gonna work."

"I know you are, baby girl. I'm afraid too. I'm afraid you'll leave me before you realize that we do work."

"I don't know how to put my life in someone else's hands, Derek. I had to survive on my own for so long now."

"I'm not just someone else. I'm your husband. Doesn't that make a difference to you?"

"Husband is just a word."

"Its so much more than that."

"It is usually but not when you get married in Vegas after knowing each other for a day."

"That's the best part of our history to me. But you're ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed! It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever been part of but I can't trust it."

"You have to let yourself. For everyday before I met you I didn't trust in love or commitment either. So I know what you're struggling with cause I used to be the same way. Now I do trust it, though. Because, just like in Vegas when we were standing at that fountain on the first day when I asked you to marry me, all I know is that if you leave my life...I will be less, baby girl. So I believe in love and commitment now because the idea of you walking away tears me up inside and I can so easily believe...if it means you'll stay."

"I'll stay but I need this marriage to be one hundred percent uber real."

"How can I make it more real for you?"

"For one, I want to do more than just tease over the phone about sharing nights of mad, passionate lovemaking and, two, I want you to divorce me-"

"Say what? Get that idea out of your head. Ain't happening."

"Divorce me, Derek, and marry me again in front of your friends and family. Prove to me that you'd do it all over again even if you were free to walk away."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fools Rush In**

**Chapter Nine**

**Morgan and Garcia **

**March 2004**

Penelope had just asked Derek to divorce her and then marry her all over again to prove his devotion to her.

He answered "I will never divorce you. I put that ring on your finger twice in our lives. This second time its staying put for good. The piece of paper that says you're my wife means something to me. If it didn't I would have burned it and gotten a divorce right after you left."

"As amazing as our Vegas wedding was it was rushed and it feels like it didn't really count. Not like it would if we did it again now when we know each other better."

"So being back together for two weeks is knowing each other that much better in your book?"

"We wouldn't get married again till we did."

"And what guarantee would I have you would go through with it for a second time?"

"I guess you'd have to trust me, handsome."

"Trust is earned, Penelope."

"So are second chances, Derek."

"I'm not giving you a divorce so get that out of your hard head!"

"Why does everything always have to be your way, huh? In Vegas you promised to always keep a smile on my face. Well I'm not smiling right now."

"Too bad! In Vegas I also promised to be your man forever and that means everyday. So no I won't divorce you and then maybe marry you down the road. That's not what I want and to go along with it would make me a liar and a fraud."

"You're ruined this marriage by cheating! If we get re-married that marriage will be sacred while this one is tainted by the other women you brought into it."

"Penelope, don't even go there! That's just an excuse and you know it! Sometimes I think you'd say anything to make me hate you and give up. Well you are out of luck because I will never give up on us." His voice grew tender "When I look at you I feel goose bumps and I know I'm looking at the love of my life. Baby girl, don't you feel any goose bumps for me? Don't I give you butterflies like I did that first day? When you look at me don't you know I'm your man?"

Tearfully she said "I've never felt what I feel for you for any other guy in my past. I look at you and I feel so much that it terrifies me. Everything good but also scary all at once. Because its too good and I think its gonna end sooner or later."

"Only if you end it. I won't. You know that. You just have to let yourself trust that. Baby girl, trust me finally. And I will try to trust you back."

"I've put you through hell. I feel horrible. I feel like I made your life worse in every way."

"The day I fell in love with you was the best day of my life. I would not trade that back for anything. You gave me that day and that made my life so much richer and better and more complete. Please, baby, stop looking for a way out and start working on letting yourself believe this is right where you belong. Commit to me again. Right here and now."

He took her hand and added "Marry me again, right here and now, in your heart. Pick me again. Take a chance again. Believe in our connection again. Be my wife from this day forward. Starting right here and now all over again."

He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. "Penelope Garcia Morgan, you're home. Will you promise to stay forever if I promise to be good to you forever? Just you and me in this marriage. Nobody else ever again and no running away and I don't want to hear the word divorce ever again. Can you just give me your heart, your hand, your future and your promise? Will you love me forever, baby girl?"

There was a moment of hushed silence and then she nodded, tears in her eyes, and a small smile came to her lips. "Yes! I can't say no to you! I can't look in your beautiful eyes and say no. I don't want to say no. I don't want to run away again. I want to build a home. I'm just still scared, Derek, but if you'll hold me tight maybe we can beat this fear together."

He hugged her. "I got you, baby girl. I got you and you're mine. Your husband has you and he will never let you go."

She raised her hands to caress her face and they shared a long, heated look before their lips came together in a kiss. That night they made love for the first time since she moved to Virginia and afterwards there was a sense of peace in Derek he hadn't had before.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope woke up to kisses being placed all over her face. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and they started kissing, while her eyes were still closed.

She pushed him on his back and then looked down at him. "You're blurry."

He chuckled. "Well don't worry, Penelope, its me, your husband."

"Which one?"

"Not funny!" He smacked her ass. "The only one."

She giggled and then got her glasses on. "Better."

Once she really looked at Derek she could see a huge smile on his face that was filled with relief and joy. Moving close to him they started to kiss some more.

"Mmm," he said, pulling back "I wish we didn't have to go to work today."

"Oh, me too. I could stay in this bed with your delicious chocolate body all day, and night, and day again and never be bored."

"You definitely wouldn't get bored but you might get hungry cause that would be a lot of hours."

"Oh, didn't I mention that you would be fixing me meals and feeding me them bite by bite so I could keep up my energy?"

He tickled her. "Silly girl. You joke but I'd gladly do that if it meant keeping you in this bed...our bed."

She lay her head on his chest and her fingers ran over his abs. "No more guest room for me?"

"My wife needs to be with me at night, don't you think?"

"I uber much do think so, handsome."

"Penelope, now we start the marriage I wanted two years ago. The marriage where we are always good to each other and trust each other...We can do all the things we talked about back in Vegas. Re-decorate this place so its more us instead of me...travel to Paris when we finally get some time off...go see my family up north...put your name on this house...get a cat. Anything and everything, baby girl. I ain't forgotten one thing we talked about back then."

She pressed a kiss to his heart. "That sounds uber wonderful. Thank you for loving me, Derek."

"Don't you ever wonder why I love you again, okay? I love you because I looked at you and saw my future and I still do, and I always will."

"And I'll always stay this time. I swear. I will not take my ring off and run again."

"You better not. Cause what we got is real and it was from the first moment."

"I know that. I just couldn't believe before that anything so beautiful could truly be mine. A love like this could really be true and lasting. But I know it will be because I have the most stubborn husband who won't let our love ever die." She gave him another soft kiss. "I am here for life, Derek. I promise you that."

"And I will love you for life, Penelope. I promise you that. And...you know what else I promise?"

"Tell me, my hero."

"That you get to meet my Ma and sisters as soon as possible so they can see the fine, amazing Goddess I made my wife...and I will tell them that they we met on my birthday two years ago and married the day after. They'll flip but I won't lie about us to anyone."

Penelope kissed Derek again. "Thank you. I love how you love me."

"Remember that the next time you call me a dictator like you were getting at last night."

"No more fighting ever."

"Ha, ha."

"I'm serious, handsome prince, we shall live in martial bliss for all our days to come now."

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms, in a tighter embrace, "Sounds good to me, woman. Now kiss me again and lets start working on a family."

"Ha, ha."

"Penelope! Don't shatter my dreams," he teased. "I wanna make you my baby mama."

"In due time and its not time yet."

"Fine, woman, then lets practice."

She sighed dreamily. "God must love me if he sent me an insatiable hunk like you."

"God sent me you as my best birthday present ever. The woman who made me believe in love for the first time ever. It doesn't have to make sense how I knew in an instant I wanted to spend my life with you...all that matters is I knew."

"It will take time to build a strong marriage but we have all the time in the world. We have forever, Derek. So please be safe when you're out in the field because your wife is counting on you to come home and give me forever together."

"Baby girl, you give me a reason to live. Now, hush up, and give me a good morning."

"I'll show you a good morning."

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading my story. Working in AU is really fun. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this._

_Sara_


End file.
